


Pulled Me In Just Like A Magnetic Field

by lovethatwewerein



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: Blaine can see the frustration written across Sebastian’s face, the inability to find the right word driving him to the brink of insanity. It’s not that it never happens - it just happens so rarely that he doesn’t think anyone knows how to react to the way he’s stumbling over his words, repeating the lyrics to himself and alternating between english and french in a desperate attempt to pitch his idea.---Day 6 - Dalton
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Pulled Me In Just Like A Magnetic Field

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Heart Made Up on You' by R5
> 
> All translations in the first part come from google translate. So if it’s wrong, I’m sorry, but it was the best I could do.

1.

Blaine can see the frustration written across Sebastian’s face, the inability to find the right word driving him to the brink of insanity. It’s not that it never happens - it just happens so rarely that he doesn’t think anyone knows how to react to the way he’s stumbling over his words, repeating the lyrics to himself and alternating between english and french in a desperate attempt to pitch his idea. 

“Can we move on, Warbler Sebastian?” Thad asks, interrupting whatever angry spiel he was about to begin. He earns a glare from the other boy, piercing green eyes flaming with embarrassment or hatred. “We’ll wait.” 

They all contribute at certain moments, a line here or a word there, but Sebastian is still running through the song in french quietly beside him and he doesn’t understand a word. 

He’s adorable like this, confused and flustered. Seeing Sebastian so out of his element, so completely lost, is like watching a baby try and figure out where you’ve gone while playing peek-a-boo and Blaine can’t help but smile at the flush climbing up the other’s cheeks. 

He hasn’t admitted it to anyone, least of all Sebastian, but he knows that he’s in love with his boyfriend. Knows that there’s no way he’s coming back from the fluttering of his heart whenever Sebastian smirks at him, a cocky grin firmly in place whenever he drags him away from his homework to do something more enjoyable. Knows that he’s afraid of admitting just how much the other boy means to him just in case things fall apart. 

“You know it’s easier for us to contribute when we can understand the lyrics, right?” he says, leaning into his boyfriend’s side with a grin. The scent of his cologne sweeps over him, something containing the distinct scent of spending a lot more money than necessary with hints of Sebastian’s minty body wash seeping through. “I like it when you speak french but I have no clue what you’re saying.” 

“Are you telling me it’s the accent that gets you hot and bothered, Anderson?” 

He nods, blushing at the grin his admission earns him. He’s suddenly desperate for the meeting to end, to figure out the song Sebastian keeps trying to explain and go back to his dorm room. “Run me through the lyrics again.” 

“I only know them in french,” he teases and Blaine resists the urge to squirm against his side at what he knows is coming. “Tu m’as frappé comme si le ciel était tombé sur moi, est tombé sur moi. Et j’ai décidé que tu avais l’air bien sur moi.”

He’s singing quietly, and only to Blaine, but there’s no way for him to really know what the words are. It’s all guesswork from him, a few choice phrases most people know from when they were forced to learn just a little bit of french, and he really wants this over with soon. 

“Well, it’s just the one word confusing you,” he looks at Sebastian for confirmation. “What word?” 

Sebastian sighs, running a hand through his hair. It shouldn’t be attractive - it’s a mess from a busy day - but Blaine’s already worked up and anything Sebastian does is attractive when he’s like that. “Décidé. I just can’t remember what it means.” 

He smothers his laugh in Sebastian’s shoulder. It’s not that he thinks it’s silly for his boyfriend to be tripped up by a simple translation like décidé, it’s not, he just thinks that it’s cute for one of the smartest people he knows to be so stupid sometimes. It makes Sebastian seem less out of his league. 

“Are you laughing at me?” 

“No,” he tries, but the chuckle that he wanted to push down makes its way out of his mouth before he can stop it. “Maybe.” 

“What’s so funny, killer?” Sebastian pokes his side, a spot he knows he’s ticklish in and Blaine bites his lip to hold back a laugh. It doesn’t work and he’s hoping that his boyfriend stops before someone ends up injured. He breathes heavily, “It’s just a really easy translation. Even I can figure it out.” 

Sebastian stops, pulling his fingers away from Blaine’s sides with a raised eyebrow. It gives him a moment to calm down and, as much as he wanted the meeting to end, he didn’t want it to happen because he upstaged his boyfriend. His very attractive, very intelligent, very embarrassed boyfriend. 

“Isn’t it ‘decided’?” he asks, biting his lip with worry. It wouldn’t be the worst thing if he got it wrong, but he was so sure it was right. He hurriedly adds, “Or have I got the wrong tense?” 

“And I decided you look well on me,” Sebastian sings, testing the lyrics on his tongue to see if they fit. A flush crawls up his neck, one that looks out of place, like it doesn’t belong. Blaine leans up to kiss his cheek, gesturing towards the table where the council sat so Sebastian could tell them the song. 

“You know the song?” David asks, distracted from his conversation with Trent at Sebastian’s cough to gain his attention. “Glad You Came - The Wanted.”

“We’ll keep it in mind.” David assures him, glancing at the clock before dismissing them. 

Sebastian pulls him up from the sofa they’d been sat on for the past hour, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Blaine smiles up at him, eyes shining, and follows him to his dorm room. 

If love was helping Sebastian figure out a simple word in french, well, that explained a lot. 

2.

He can feel the adrenaline from performing be replaced by a sudden surge of anxiety. For himself. For the Warblers. For Sebastian. They’ve given this their all, thrown themselves into this performance, and there’s still a chance that it hasn’t paid off. He hopes, not just for his own sake, but for Thad’s and David’s that they’ve done enough. They deserve a win, the same win Wes missed out on last year, and he’d hate to be a part of the reason they lost. 

There’s part of him that itches to move to the other side of the group, to walk right past everyone standing between him and Sebastian just so he can hold his hand. So their heartbeats can pound in their ears together. So they can deal with a win or a loss together as soon as it’s announced. But they’re practically a world away and he’s glued to the spot. 

David is gripping his shoulder tightly, digging his nails into the material of the blazer with a strength Blaine hadn’t known he possessed. He doesn’t have the same reputation as Wes to get him where he wants to without placing at nationals this year and, if they don’t even win sectionals, all of his dreams will come crashing down. 

“And the winner of this year’s sectionals is…” the judge pauses, his voice carrying through the auditorium. The other remaining team, he can’t even remember who they are or where they’re from right now, was brilliant and he’s not foolish enough to believe that they’ve won yet. He wishes he’d stood next to Sebastian when they’d gathered on stage. “The Dalton Academy Warblers!” 

For a second all he can register is the stage lights shining down on him, the dull cheering of the audience in front of him. Then David is nudging him forward to collect the trophy and he’s grinning wildly. 

Sebastian beams at him from where he’s standing, gathered in a hug by Trent. His forehead is shimmering with sweat but his eyes are sparkling with pride. This is it for him - the moment he truly believes himself to be a part of the team. They all won. They all made this possible. Blaine’s heart warms, the worry that had flooded him emptying as quickly as it had appeared, and he lets himself be gathered in a hug by the entire team. 

They clamber onto the bus afterwards, most of them drained of any energy they had left after performing. He passes Thad the trophy to look after, his arms weak from carrying it through the school that had been hosting the competition, and walks to the back of the bus on shaky legs. 

He drops down next to his boyfriend, slumping his head on the taller’s shoulder. “Your first win with the Warblers,” he mumbles, letting his eyes drift shut. 

“Is it weird that I finally felt like part of the team?” 

He shakes his head, burying himself in the comfort of Sebastian. “I felt the same way when I won my first competition with them.” 

“It’s sort of magical, isn’t it?” His boyfriend drops a kiss onto the top of his head, fingers skirting along the inside of his thigh. He almost loses himself in it, the simple satisfaction cuddling into Sebastian gave him. He nods, “You’re one of us now.” 

“I don’t think there’s anywhere I’d rather be right now.” 

The drive back to Dalton is at least an hour and a half long, so he lets himself fall asleep pillowed by his boyfriend. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be right now either. 

3.

He’s always hated english literature. Not because everything they’re taught is old and outdated. Not because half of it makes no sense at all. Not because it’s extremely misogynistic. He hates it because there’s always too much of it to remember. And he struggles. 

Sebastian, however, doesn’t. Or, at least, he shouldn’t. 

“What if I forgot what the words meant?” 

He resists the urge to sigh, knowing that it’s just anxiety. Mr Reyes had a habit of springing essay questions on them randomly in class whenever he thought they needed a push and, when it was Shakespeare, the entire class hated him for it. 

“You’ll have done fine, Sebastian,” he answers, gritting his teeth so he doesn’t say something he’ll regret later. “Even if you forgot the meaning of a few words, most of your ideas are enough to get you a great grade regardless.” 

“They don’t matter if I got the meaning wrong, Blaine!” 

They’ve only got a week to wait, possibly less if enough people pester Mr Reyes about their grades, but Sebastian’s hard to deal with when he’s concerned over academics. It’s not something Blaine ever expected from him, considering how blasé he was about most things, but it was grating on his last nerve. 

“Would you stop?” 

He turns around to see his boyfriend pout, unused to the moments where Blaine’s temper would flair up. It’s hard to stay angry at him when he’s looking at him like that, bottom lip sticking out and hair flopping over his forehead instead of styled neatly. He’s wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt instead of his uniform and, purely because of how warm he looks, Blaine considers joining him. 

“I told you, you’ll be fine.” 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t worry.” 

He frowns, giving up on being stubborn almost instantly. Sebastian grins when he sits on the bed, wrapping his arms around him and shifting them into a more comfortable position. In the end they end up lying down, Sebastian’s chest pressed against his back, and he hates that he’s supposed to be upset. 

“Are you still mad at me?” 

It’s not even been five minutes but he laughs and shakes his head. 

“Good,” Sebastian says, placing a kiss on Blaine’s neck. “Because I can’t do this if you’re mad at me.” 

He lets Sebastian trail his hand down his stomach, closer to where he really wants it to be, and decides that this is definitely better than thinking about exam results. 

A week later, he gets his exam paper back. It’s good, not his best by any means, but he figures he could’ve done a lot worse. He glances over at Sebastian’s paper on the table beside him. A ninety-three. He’s not surprised. 

4.

When Thad had asked Sebastian to organise the choreography for regionals, citing something about being “too busy for such a responsibility”, they could both see right through him. But he was offering Sebastian a big part of the team, passing him the torch in a sense for when he left at the end of the year, and he’d be a fool to skip that chance. 

He’d had two weeks to come up with a dance to fit all their abilities, to make sure no one lost an eye or broke a limb by accident, and he’d taken it in stride. The choreography worked for the most part, a few things that still needed polishing catalogued and improved upon, but they were working in a smaller space than they expected to have. 

That meant that, the second they had the space available to them, Sebastian had decided that a more hands-on approach was necessary when it came to helping Blaine master it. It was fine if Trent stumbled over himself a little, or if Skyler (the poor freshman that had joined them with very few expectations) was just a couple steps too far left, but Blaine couldn’t have a hair out of place. 

Some small part of him wished that he wanted to tell Sebastian off, to make him focus on everyone else and their mistakes, but every part of his body Sebastian touched - whether it be his hip, elbow or, one time, his butt - tingled and he couldn’t hate it. 

“Skyler,” Sebastian yelled from behind him, a hand gripping his waist while everyone got in position. “A bit closer to the rest of us, yeah?” 

The younger boy nodded, his eyes wide at being addressed directly. Blaine tried to shift out of his boyfriend’s grip, just to prove that he did know the choreography himself, but his hold just tightened. 

“You know I can get the dance right by myself?” 

Sebastian chuckled, his breath warm against the back of Blaine’s neck. He knows there are some curls escaping the gel, and that they’re also tickling the skin there, but he’s trying to convince his boyfriend to let him go. 

“I know that,” he concedes. “I just like being able to hold you like this in rehearsal.” 

His breath hitches. It’s no secret that they’re an affectionate couple, but they’ve always tried to limit that at meetings and during rehearsal out of respect for their friends. Hearing Sebastian openly admit that he doesn’t like that rule, enough to seek out any excuse to touch him, isn’t enough to make him lift the rule completely. But he’s willing to make an exception just once. 

Spinning on his heel, he gives his boyfriend a quick kiss. “That’s very sweet of you.” 

Sebastian shrugs, letting go of his hips and moving out of the way so Blaine can actually dance with the rest of the Warblers. “It’s been known to happen on occasion.” 

He didn’t think he could get warmer than he was from running through choreography but, with Sebastian winking at him as he guides Skyler three steps to the right, he thinks that he might pass out from the heat. 

5.

It’s not that he hates watching Sebastian at lacrosse practise. He actually really enjoys the moments he gets to just stare at Sebastian’s legs in his lacrosse shorts and be completely in his element. He just hates when it’s spring and his own allergies are playing up just enough that he’d rather be stuck inside with a book. 

It’s easier to go to the games his boyfriend plays against other schools, to support him amongst a crowd instead of watching him run around with people Blaine knows. But they’re going for coffee after and he promised Sebastian that he wouldn’t leave halfway through like he did last week when it started raining. 

It’s tempting to, though, when the coach pulls Sebastian off the field. He can see his boyfriend sneeze three times in quick succession, loud and completely unrefined, but that’s what happens in spring - allergies come to life and you sneeze so loud they can hear you from across town. 

He watches as Sebastian drags his sleeve across his nose, rubbing at his eyes slightly. They were red and itchy all day but he’d been determined not to miss practise because of it. The coach shakes his head, pointing to the bleachers where Blaine is sitting, and Sebastian starts jogging over to him while the coach calls for everyone else to huddle up. 

“Are you okay?” He hands him a tissue from his bag when Sebastian reaches him, his nose crinkling at the massive sneeze that escapes him just as he takes it. “Coach doesn’t want me playing right now. Says I’m useless if I can’t stop sneezing.” 

“We can just go back inside,” he assures his boyfriend, grabbing his sweaty palm with his own chilly one. “There’s coffee in the cafeteria.” 

“We’re going to that coffee place you like. I promised.” 

“But you keep sneezing.” 

“No I do-” He tries to sniffle the sneeze that they both know is coming and fails miserably, wiping his nose with a fresh tissue. “I want to get decent coffee. And that means getting off campus.” 

He shrugs, deciding that arguing would do nothing for his case. If Sebastian really thought he’d be a hazard to society, he’d make sure it was when he wasn’t dealing with severe allergies in the middle of spring. They drop into Sebastian’s room so he can get changed and take an antihistamine, his final attempt at stopping the sneezes that are sure to come on their walk there. 

Blaine loves the coffee shop they’re going to, a family run business that serves the best raspberry danishes, and he’s glad that Sebastian rolls with it instead of making him go to the starbucks nearby. There’s just something more homely about a small cafe, something more comforting and warm, and there are days when he just wants to live there and have an easy life. 

He waves at the owner, Annalise, when Sebastian waits in line to get their drinks. He offered to go instead, to let Sebastian try and calm his sneezes away from the fresh desserts, but he insisted and Blaine wasn’t really one for confrontation. 

There’s a boy with dreadlocks playing a guitar in the corner and he makes a note that he should ask Annalise if he can perform there on occasion. Theme parks get old after working there every summer. Maybe he can try his hand at songwriting if she says yes. 

Sebastian puts his coffee down in front of him, pushing a raspberry danish to Blaine’s side of the table as he sits down. It takes him a second to register the dessert, to look up at his boyfriend and see his green eyes shining down on him. He bites his lip to stop the large grin threatening to spill over his face, a sudden urge to kiss him everywhere he can reach as a thank you. 

“You remembered.” 

Sebastian flushes, his cheeks as red as his nose. “It’s not a difficult order, Anderson.” 

“I know that,” he stops fighting back the smile, the love that had surely been building since they started dating coming out full force and he pressed that down instead. Now isn’t the moment, but that doesn’t mean it’s not real. “I just think it’s very sweet of you to remember and not sneeze all over it.” 

“Funny. Real funny.” 

He can see it building on Sebastian’s face, the scrunching of his nose and the squinting of his eyes. And, when his boyfriend sneezes enough to scare the boy with dreadlocks playing guitar, he just pats his hand with a laugh. 

+1

It’s their first chance to really relax in weeks without the pressure of exams or competition or just being a teenager. Nick promised that they could have the room to themselves, that he would just crash with Jeff and have his own fun, and Sebastian’s body is warm pressed against his side. 

He can’t be entirely sure what film they’re watching - Sebastian chose it and never actually told him the title. It’s some action film from the eighties, one he hasn’t watched at all, but he’s content right where he is regardless. 

He’s had so many plans for how to tell Sebastian he loves him, performances across the school with the Warblers and baking him something that spell it out. None of them have come to life yet, since his boyfriend is a massive part of the Warbler ranks these days and has a dangerous lack of a sweet tooth, and there’s a part of him that really wants to go big about it. 

He wants everyone to know that he’s in love with Sebastian Smythe, with his cocky demeanor and his allergies and his preference for salty over sweet. He wants to declare from the roof of Dalton and yell it into the night sky. But it’s cold outside at the minute and Sebastian is right beside him. 

“Do you not like the film?” 

He turns around to face him, dragging his eyes away from the laptop screen where something is being blown up. Sebastian’s eyes are concerned and he’s overwhelmed with how much he loves the boy beside him. How much he wants to tell him that. 

“I love you.” 

He takes a second to realise what he’s said, to hold his breath and wait for an answer to something so unprompted. Sebastian’s brows have raised and his adam’s apple is bobbing as he swallows. 

“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same. I didn’t mean to-” 

“Blaine, stop talking.” Sebastian says, a shadow passing over his face and Blaine wants to bury himself under the blankets until this all becomes a nightmare that he’s not living. 

“I just-” 

“Blaine.” 

“I really wanted you to-” 

Sebastian cuts him off with a kiss, a hand grabbing his hip and pulling him into his lap. He doesn’t try to explain himself, a flurry of nerves and hormones flooding his senses as he tries to keep his breathing steady. 

“Are you done?” Sebastian asks, his thumb circling over the skin on Blaine’s waist under his t-shirt. He nods, lost on what to say in response to his accidental admission and the fact that Sebastian still hasn’t given him a proper response. “Did you mean it?” 

“Of course I meant it.” he whispers, dropping his gaze to a spot on the pillow next to Sebastian’s ear. He can’t look him in the eye. Isn’t sure it’s entirely possible at all. 

He hears Sebastian sigh. “Would you look at me?” 

He shakes his head, closing his eyes so he can live in the feel of Sebastian’s body under his for what may well be the very last time because he’s an idiot that can’t keep his emotions in check. This is it, the last time he’ll know Sebastian’s touch on his hip and the warmth of his hand and the sound of his voice not scorning him for something stupid, and he wants to bask in it for as long as he can. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr


End file.
